


Une voie tracée

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Education, Elorna desserves better, Gen, Gregorio is an asshole and yet i pity him, Soldiers, Two Shot, a bit of meta, mandatory het relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Chester Morgan avait depuis longtemps prévu ce qu'Elorna devrait devenir en grandissant, et ne lui a jamais vraiment demandé son avis. Il va lui falloir des années pour apprendre à affirmer ce qu'elle veut vraiment être.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mais c'est vrai que c'est un bel endroit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256799) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et tu ne me décevras pas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Tu recevras une éducation, ma fille  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **LastMan (BD)  
**Personnagess : **Elorna Morgan, Chester Morgan, maître Jansen  
**Genre : **gen/drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** day of the girl  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **pré/début de série + tome 10  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

"Tu recevras une éducation, ma fille, et tu ne me décevras pas, _toi_," avait annoncé Chester Morgan très tôt dans la jeunesse d’Elorna. Trop tôt pour qu’elle comprenne que quelqu’un d’autre l’avait déçu autrefois. 

Chester Morgan avait aimé tendrement sa femme, de son vivant, et regrettait chaque jour son décès. Chester Morgan aimait maladroitement mais sincèrement sa fille, sa toute petite, son Elorna chérie qui tenait en elle toutes les promesses de l’avenir.  
Ça n’était pas sa faute à elle si Lora avait tellement saigné, les accidents arrivaient, à ce que disaient les commères, avant d’ajouter que le médecin aurait dû su l’endiguer, puis de se taire hâtivement. Alors qu’elle l’attendait avec une patience d’ange, sa mère avait choisi son prénom et prédit qu’elle serait une championne. Elle espérait simplement qu’il serait aussi fier d’elle que de son élève prodige. 

Mais tout ça, c’était avant que Lora meure et que l’élève l’ait tellement déçu. Il est furieux quand il y repense et il ne veut pas y repenser. Quelle humiliation il avait subie par sa faute !  
En moins d’une année, il n’avait plus de femme, plus d’élève, plus d’école, plus de projets… Il lui reste seulement sa fille et veut ce qu’il y a de mieux pour elle.  
Il lui a vite trouvé une nourrice et il continue à chercher tout ce qu’il faudra pour elle. Il la met à l’abri de tout besoin et lui offre la meilleure éducation. Elle ne sera jamais obligée de suivre quoi que ce soit contre son gré !

Elorna grandit. Elle apprend à lire, écrire, compter, tenir une maison, tous les arts nécessaires pour s’occuper d’elle-même, et d’une famille si tel sera son choix plus tard. Elle est libre de décider de son avenir, de son métier, et pour cela il faut qu’elle ait toutes les clés en main.  
La seule exigence de son père, c’est qu’elle apprenne aussi à se battre. 

Il hésite un peu avant l’inscrire à l’école du Chêne, à la confier à son successeur, mais il lui faut au moins les rudiments, qu’elle sache si elle aime ça ou non, et soit capable de se défendre en toutes circonstances. Il ne sait pas s’il fait confiance à Jansen, mais il n’est pas question qu’il mette sa propre fille chez ses anciens rivaux non plus !

Elorna commence son apprentissage de bonne grâce. Mais quand il apprend qu’elle ne maîtrise pas la magie, il se met en colère comme rarement. Elle sent les esprits, oui, mais elle reste incapable de lancer la moindre attaque. D’abord, il blâme son instructeur et il essaie de lui enseigner lui-même, sans plus de succès. Il envisage alors de prendre l’avis d’un autre professeur, mais y renonce. À quoi bon faire connaître son humiliation parmi ses rivaux ?

Elorna cependant refuse de s’avouer vaincue et s’obstine. Jansen se montre admiratif devant sa persévérance. Quand elle prouve qu’elle peut maintenir son niveau malgré son handicap étrange, Chester fait taire ses dernières réticences.  
Elle serait bien capable de se qualifier au tournoi des Dieux, oui ! C’est tout ce qu’il voit, alors que même sans ça, toutes ses autres qualités devraient également forcer l’admiration… Parce que son maître propose et que son père approuve, Elorna obéit. Elle ira.  
On lui ouvre, depuis toujours, toutes les possibilités dont elle pourrait avoir besoin… mais jamais on ne lui demande de quoi elle a réellement envie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On ne lui a jamais laissé beaucoup de choix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Une voie tracée  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **LastMan (BD)  
**Personnagess/Couples : **Elorna Morgan  
**Genre : **gen/léger angst  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : ** "Un point de vie d’Elorna ? Elle est kick-ass et concentrée, et j’aime assez le fait que tous les aspects romance/sexuelle semblent lui être complètement indifférents, donc tu peux explorer cela, mais aussi comment elle vit ses pertes et ses trahisons successives..."  
pour Petrichor sur obscur_echange" 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **Spoil pour la seconde partie de la BD. Bon, j’ai choisi de partir sur le second prompt mais je n’ai pas réussi à le remplir en entier ; mais qui sait, la suite des pertes et trahisons ça sera peut-être pour le prochain round ?  
**Nombre de mots : **1250+

Assise sous la statue de Marianne et d’Adrian, Elorna Morgan contemple la vie. Ça n’est pourtant pas la date anniversaire de leur disparition, celle où elle vient chaque année avec deux petits pains à la noisette : un pour elle qu’elle mange en souvenir, et celui d’Adrian qu’elle n’a jamais eu l’occasion de lui donner et qu’elle abandonne là, aux oiseaux peut-être, ou à un enfant qui aura faim.

Les années passent, elle vieillit et mûrit, alors qu’Adrian n’aura jamais neuf ans et ne gagnera plus aucun autre tournoi. Elle-même ne sait pas si elle y tient. Elle y participait pour faire plaisir à son père et à Maître Jansen. Elle a raté son premier à cause de Vlad. Elle a abandonné le second parce que tout à coup elle n’en voyait plus l’intérêt : pourquoi se battre contre un autre élève de l’école ? un ami ? est-ce que ça honorait réellement les dieux ? Elle a été éliminée proprement, en vrai combat, lors du troisième. Et du quatrième, en ayant encore progressé, beaucoup plus loin.   
Au fil des ans, les tournois ont de toute façon de moins en moins de sens à ses yeux. Son entraînement, oui : elle sait depuis toute petite qu’elle entrera un jour dans la Garde Royale ; il n’y a pour elle pas d’autre chemin possible dans la vie. Des exhibitions futiles… non.  
Elle prouvera à son père quelle est sa valeur. Elle n’oubliera jamais la satisfaction de son père le jour où il l’a inscrite à l’École du Chêne. Ni sa surprise, puis sa colère contre Maître Jansen quand il s’enquérait de ses progrès et qu’elle devait répondre par la négative pour tout ce qui était magie et invocations. Enfin, la déception quand il comprit que l’échec n’était pas la faute de l’enseignant qui s’y prenait mal, mais de l’élève qui en était absolument incapable.  
Jamais Chester Morgan n’a dit qu’il était déçu par sa fille. Pas avec des mots.  
"Tu tiens de ta mère, a-t-il simplement dit. Tu lui ressembles tellement."  
Mais il a ajouté, avec regrets,  
"Elle avait choisi ton prénom et prédit que tu serais une championne."

Sous la statue de cette mère agonisante cherchant en vain à protéger son enfant, Elorna songe. Elle n’a jamais connu sa propre mère ; Lora Morgan est morte à sa naissance. Son père n’a jamais eu de mot de reproche là-dessus non plus ; envers le médecin peut-être ? mais là encore, une attitude de regret. Et Elorna regrette de ne pas être la championne de ses rêves. Elle veut le rendre fier. Elle se doit d’honorer ses attentes.  
Elle a appris toutes les incantations – en vain : elle est incapable d’invoquer les esprits – mais elle sait aussi tous les mouvements. Elle se bat bien. Elle est souple, rapide, aussi forte que lui permet sa fine musculature. Elle excelle à main nue comme à l’arme blanche. Elle peut abattre un iguane sauvage pris de folie et attaquant des villageois sans défense. Elle peut stopper net n’importe quel bandit en le laissant assez intact pour comparaître ensuite devant un juge. Elle peut tenir tête à des adversaires usant de magie contre elle, et les battre même sans y avoir elle-même recours ! Elle ne sait juste pas pour quoi elle le fait. Parce qu’elle n’a jamais rien connu d’autre que ce projet qu’avaient ses parents pour elle. Parce que son père est l’homme le plus fort et le plus droit qui soit et qu’il est impensable de ne pas le prendre pour modèle.

Et elle est là aujourd’hui, hors saison, parce que Gregorio Lempkin lui a demandé de devenir sa femme et qu’elle se sent prise de court. Elle n’a jamais réfléchi auparavant à cette possibilité : elle pensait sa voie toute tracée, dans la Garde Royale, au service de la Vallée, à la protection des innocents, et une vie de famille n’entrait pas en ligne de compte.

Gregorio est son partenaire d’entraînement depuis des années maintenant. C’est lui qui la connaît le mieux, plus que son propre père ou Maître Jansen, plus distants. Comme Adrian n’est plus là et qu’elle n’a jamais noué autant de complicité avec aucun autre élève, avec aucune voisine, elle suppose qu’il est son meilleur ami désormais. Son seul ami à vrai dire.  
Elle lui fait aveuglément confiance en situation de combat : ils fonctionnent bien ensemble. En tant que personne ? il avait un sale caractère à l’entrée de l’adolescence, puis il a grandi lui aussi ; au fil des ans il s’est assagi, adouci, et a même regretté sa conduite passée. Depuis, il s’est même mis en tête de tout faire pour lui plaire.  
Elle apprécie ses efforts pour devenir une personne meilleure : c’est vraiment louable ! même si elle n’est pas personnellement intéressée, ni par lui ni aucun autre.  
Elle ne sait pas trop si sa capacité à s’attacher est morte avec Adrian, qui était un petit frère pour elle, ou si leur lien était propre à l’enfance et c’est normal qu’elle prenne plus de distance avec le monde en grandissant.

Elle a l’habitude de la présence de Gregorio, en tout cas. Elle ne se trouve pas de raison précise de le repousser. Se rendre compte qu’elle n’a pas envie, et que l’absence d’envie aussi devrait compter, même sans l’envie d’un autre – ou d’une autre, qui sait – d’être juste elle-même, par elle-même, pour elle-même, ne lui est pas arrivé.

Elle sait cependant qu’elle n’a pas envie d’avoir des enfants. Elle a un peu peur de mourir comme sa mère, et de laisser des gens qu’elle aime seuls. Plus encore, elle n’est pas sûre de savoir les élever si elle vit, comme son père s’est montré distant envers elle. Et aussi, à l’ombre de cette statue, elle n’a pas envie de les voir mourir avant elle, si la malchance s’en mêle. Elle sait d’expérience que le malheur peut frapper sans prévenir, malgré toutes les précautions qu’on pense avoir prises.

Elle ne pense même pas à l’acte nécessaire pour avoir ces possibles enfants, jamais, ni avec Gregorio ni avec personne d’autre. On n’en parle pas beaucoup autour d’elle et elle n’a de toute façon pas tellement envie d’en savoir plus ; ça a l’air inutilement compliqué.

Élevée dans le respect des traditions et de l’autorité, elle a toujours su qu’elle serait soldat. Elle n’a rien connu d’autre que la discrétion et l’obéissance. Sa seule certitude, en l’état, est que ça ne changera jamais. Quelle que soit la réponse qu’elle donnera à Gregorio, elle restera dans la Garde. Ensemble, dans des unités séparées, ou sans lui. Mais elle aimerait bien que ça reste avec lui, parce qu’elle n’a aucune envie de voir encore s’éloigner d’elle quelqu’un à qui elle tient.  
Elle pourrait faire face à une nouvelle perte, à une solitude accrue ; un bon soldat n’a besoin de personne, que des chaînes du commandement. Mais ça serait dommage. Elle pense quand même qu’ils sont plus forts, plus efficaces ensemble.

Elle contemple le visage de pierre torturé de Marianne Velba, qui n’avait pas de mari. Elle se figure le visage calme et composé de son père, qui n’a plus de femme. Elle évite de regarder la représentation d’Adrian. Gregorio est vivant, humain, capable de lui sourire, de lui tendre une main, et elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle le décevrait, lui non plus.  
Elle a sans doute sa réponse là. Et la prochaine fois qu’elle reviendra s’asseoir sous cette statue, ça sera avec ses deux petits pains à la noisette : même si sa situation change, ses souvenirs restent les mêmes et rien n’abolira ce rituel.


End file.
